


Would You Like Bullets With That?

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never have problems like this at the other chains. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Bullets With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "training" at LiveJournal's Supernatural 100.
> 
> Written during Season 2.

Now, since this is your first shift, I'll need to train you two gentlemen in proper Mooby's closing procedures. Please don't let the recent employee deaths here cause you any concern. First, we check the dining room to insure all customers have left the premises. Did you see that? In the shadows, there? Gentlemen, I'm afraid Mooby's policy strictly prohibits its employees from carrying firearms on the premises. Watch out for the … oh dear, that will be expensive to replace. Is it dead? Good. Now, I’ll need you both to complete incident reports while I call, um, animal control.


End file.
